Animal Life
|producer = Lauren Faust Spike Brandt Tony Cervone |runtime = 22 min. (approx.) |company = Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = |network = WB Kids |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) |first_aired – last_aired = TBD 2023-present}} is an American animated comedy series created by Lauren Faust and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids on TBD 2023. Plot The series is about Warner Bros. antropomorphic animals living in a animalian metropolis named Animalsville. It consists of various segments, such as: *'Bugs, Daffy and Porky:' shorts starring the best friend trio from Looney Tunes. *'The S.A.A.C. Files:' shorts based on the O.W.C.A. Files TV special about secret agents Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole, the Doggies (reimagined as secret agents) and Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat fighting crime. *'The Eli Show:' a talk-show hosted by Eli from Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Sam, Bobo and Ricky:' a series of shorts about The Doggies' Sam and Bobo chasing Ricky Mouse. *'Spike and Tyke:' the misadentures of Spike and his son Tyke. *'Warners Madness:' the Warner Siblings return to wreak havoc and also driving more people crazy. *'The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy:' it follows Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse and Droopy Dog in different jobs, while outsmarting McWolf. *'The Animal Thieves:' a group of burglars led by Yogi Bear who try to commit crimes without any success. *'The Rash:' a reinvention of the Road Runner from Looney Tunes as a speed-powered superhero. *'The Powersquirrel Girls:' a reinvention of The Powerpuff Girls as crime-fighting squirrels. *'Mystery, Inc.:' a segment starring Scooby-Doo and his cousins Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma (all reimagined as dogs) as crime-solving detectives. *'Lego's Place:' Lego, Wag and Rose own a restaurant. *'WB Network:' a spoof of TV news shows with Wile E. as a newscaster. *'The Hillbilly Bears:' (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Wacky Races:' it follows most of the main cast racing against each other in various road rallies around the world, with each driver hoping to win the title of the "World's Wackiest Racer". *'Collin and His Pals:' a reimagining of Collin the Speedy Boy (reimagined as a mongoose) and his friends as Rocky and Bullwinkle-esque adventurers who have to save Animalsville's neighbor town FingerTown from Bryte and her henchbirds. *'The Perils of Minerva Mink:' Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg have to protect Minerva Mink from a masked villain who is after her inheritance. *'Bugs' Stories:' Bugs tells parodies of well-known literature classics. *'Albuquerque Plains:' a Gravity Falls spoof starring Buster (in a Dipper Pines-esque role) and Babs Bunny (in a Mabel Pines-esque role) from Tiny Toon Adventures with Yakko Warner (in a Grunkle Stan-esque role) from Animaniacs traveling around Albuquerque Plains to solve supernatural mysteries. *'The Worldwide Mysteries:' a reinvention of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries with Hello Nurse (instead of Granny, reimagined as a swan) from Animaniacs and her colleagues Sylvester, Tweety and Hector traveling around the world to solve crimes. Characters Main ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): one of the segment's three main protagonists and the leader of the trio, known for outsmarting his enemies with crazy ideas when teased. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): the second-in-command of the trio, known for his crazy and greedy personality, coming with crazy schemes just to get money. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen): the segment's third main protagonist who serves as the voice of reason of the group and sometimes forced by Daffy to being part of his schemes. ''The S.A.A.C. Files'' *'Secret Squirrel' (voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Morocco Mole' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'George and Linda Doggie' (voiced by Billy West and Grey DeLisle, respectively): TBD *'Tyler Doggie' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Karen Doggie' (voiced by Tara Strong): TBD *'Robbie Doggie' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Jillian Doggie' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Kevin Doggie' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD *'Wendy Doggie' (voiced by Cree Summer): TBD *'Joe Doggie' (voiced by Bob Bergen) : TBD *'Melissa Doggie' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright): TBD *'Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat' (voiced by Mae Whitman and Eric Bauza, respectively): TBD ''The Eli Show'' *'Eli' (voiced by Billy West): TBD *'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD ''Sam, Bobo and Ricky'' *'Sam Pussycat' (voiced by Corey Burton): TBD *'Bobo Pussycat' (voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'Ricky Mouse' (voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD ''Spike and Tyke'' *'Spike Bulldog' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Tyke Bulldog' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD ''Warners Madness'' *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively): TBD ''The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy'' *'Tom Cat' (voiced by Billy West): TBD *'Jerry Mouse' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Droopy' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD ''The Animal Thieves'' *'Yogi Bear' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the leader of the group. *'Cindy Bear' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Yogi's wife. *'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Yogi's sidekick/best friend. *'Top Cat' (also voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD *'Benny the Ball' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): T.C.'s sidekick/best friend. *'Choo-Choo' (also voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD *'Brain' (voiced by Jess Harnell): ironically, the most idiotic member of the group. *'Fancy-Fancy' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Spook' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Officer Charlie Dibble' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD ''The Rash'' *'The Road Runner/The Rash' (voiced by Tom Kenny, vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD ''The Powersquirrel Girls'' *'Blossom' (voiced by ): the eldest Powersquirrel Girl and the leader of the group. *'Bubbles' (voiced by Tara Strong): the youngest Powersquirrel Girl and the most girlish member. *'Buttercup' (voiced by E.G. Daily): the middle Powersquirrel Girl and and the most aggressive member. *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane): the creator/father of the Powersquirrel Girls. ''Mystery, Inc. *'Scooby-Doo''' (voiced by Frank Welker): a Great Dane who is the leader of Mystery, Inc. *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard): one of Scooby's cousins and his best friend who is always hungry. *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker): TBD *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci): TBD ''Lego's Place'' *'Lego' (voiced by Josh Keaton): the owner of Lego's Place. *'Wag' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): Lego's childlish but trustworthy best friend. *'Rose' (voiced by Tara Strong): Lego's other best friend and his possible love interest. *'Bobo Pussycat' (voiced by Bill Farmer): one of the Lego's Place most common costumers who is mainly seen driving Rose mad. ''WB Network'' *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Bill Farmer): a coyote who is a newscaster. ''The Hillbilly Bears'' *'Paw Rugg' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Maw Rugg' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Shaw Rugg' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Shag Rugg' (voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD *'Punkin' Puss' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Mushmouse' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD ''Collin and His Pals'' *'Collin the Speedy Mongoose' (voiced by Jason Griffith): a teenage mongoose with speed powers. *'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville, vocal effects by Frank Welker): an opossum who is Collin's best opossum friend. *'Lagan Fuller' (voiced by Tara Strong): a 17-year-old mouse who is Collin's girlfriend. *'Haley Flanagan' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller): a 17-year-old duck who is Lagan's best friend. *'Stacie the Speedy Dog' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD *'WesDragon' (voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Trent Wright' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD *'Hannah Abernathy' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Laney Jefferys' (voiced by Candi Milo): TBD *'Heather Lansdell' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Colby Logston' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Jake Henke' (voiced by Adam Devine): TBD ''The Perils of Minerva Mink'' *'Minerva Mink' (voiced by ): TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'Barnyard Dawg' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD ''Albuquerque Plains'' *'Buster Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler): one of the segment's two main protagonists. *'Babs Bunny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Buster's girlfriend and one of the segment's two main protagonists. *'Yakko Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Babs' uncle-in-law that Buster and Babs live with. ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Hello Nurse' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a swan and the leader of the group who is also Dr. Otto Scratchansniff's niece. *'Sylvester Pussycat' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the smartest member of the group, despite preferring to catch Tweety than help the group. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Hector the Bulldog' (voiced by Frank Welker): TBD Supporting ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Bugs' girlfriend who shares some of his traits, despite being a bit more sadistic than him. Despite being mainly girlish, she also has some tomboyish traits. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Daffy's girlfriend who is more tomboyish than Lola and disagrees with his boyfriend's crazy schemes. She's also the smartest member of the girl trio. *'Petunia Pig' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): Porky's girlfriend who is the most mature member of the girl trio, but also the most agressive, mainly when she goes mad. *'"Granny" Emma Webster' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a gentle old sheep who is friends with Bugs, Daffy and Porky. **'Rita the Cat' (voiced by ): Granny's somewhat sarcastic pet cat who loves to sing. **'Runt the Dog' (voiced by Frank Welker): Granny's dimwitted pet dog who think that Rita is a dog. *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Bob Bergen): TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer): a loud-mouthed rooster who is friends with Bugs, Daffy and Porky. *'Barnyard Dawg' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): Foghorn's friend/rival who commonly gets into prank wars with him. *'Wile E. Coyote' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): a cat who normally gets into a series of unfortunate events like failing to catch Speedy Gonzales, being annoyed by Mac and Tosh or getting chased by Pepé Le Pew, mistakening her with a female skunk (despite possibly having a crush on him). *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively): TBD *'Pete Puma' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD ''The S.A.A.C. Files'' *'Double-Q' (voiced by Corey Burton): TBD ''Warners Madness'' *'Thaddeus J. Plotz' (voiced by Frank Welker): a bulldog and the CEO of Warner Bros. Entertainment who can't handle the Warners' zaniness. *'Ralph the Guard' (also voiced by Frank Welker): a bloodhound and Warner Bros. Studios' diwmitted security guard. *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Bill Farmer): Dr. Scratchansniff's replacement in the segments. *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): Hello Nurse's replacement in the segments. ''The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy'' *'Tuffy Mouse' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Jerry's nephew. *'Butch Cat' (also voiced by Billy West): Tom's best friend/occasional rival. *'Butch the Irish Dog' (voiced by Clancy Brown): Droopy's best friend/occasional rival. *'Toodles Galore' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): a cat who Tom has a crush on. *'Miss Red Vavoom' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): a deer who makes McWolf go crazy when he sees her. Albuqerque Plains *'Wakko Warner' (voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Dot Warner' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD ''The Powersquirrel Girls'' *'The Mayor of Animalsville' (voiced by Tom Kenny): a lion and the childlish mayor of the City of Animalsville. **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Kath Soucie): a poodle and the Mayor's secretary. *'Ms. Keane' (also voiced by Kath Soucie): a chipmunk and the Powersquirrel Girls' kindergarten teacher who Professor Utonium has a crush on. ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Cool Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): a duck and a well-known psychiatrist who is Hello Nurse's uncle. Villains ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West): a fox and the segment's primary antagonist whose aim is to hunt and eat Bugs and Daffy. *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a cowboy-like cat and the segment's other primary antagonist. *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Bob Bergen): a martian who always comes with crazy schemes to take over Earth. *'Mr. Badger' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Mr. Goat' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Mr. Director' (voiced by Paul Rugg): a hyena and a nonsensical film director who always tries to convince the protagonists to star on his films. *'Witch Hazel' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): a cat witch who commonly causes mayhem with her witchcraft. ''The S.A.A.C. Files'' *'Yellow Pinkie' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by ): TBD **'Velcro' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD **'Stella' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD **'Cecil Turtle' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Peppy Lion' (voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD **'Jaguar' (also voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD *'Mr. Goat' (also voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD **'Eli' (voiced by Billy West): TBD **'Fang Suckle' (also voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively): two lab mice who are constantly plotting to take over the world. ''Warners Madness'' *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and by Maurice LaMarche, respectively): two lab mice who are constantly plotting to take over the world. *'Mr. Goat' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Mr. Director' (voiced by Paul Rugg): TBD ''The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy'' *'McWolf' (voiced by Frank Welker): TBD ''The Powersquirrel Girls'' *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by ): TBD **'Velcro' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD **'Stella' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD **'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Mr. Goat' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD **'Eli' (voiced by Billy West): TBD **'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD ''Mystery, Inc. *'Dick Dastardly''' (voiced by Jim Cummings): a vulture and the segment's main antagonist. **'Muttley' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Dastardly's sidekick. ''Collin and His Pals'' *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD **'Eli' (voiced by Billy West): TBD **'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD ''The Perils of Minerva Mink'' *'Mr. Goat/TBD' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Colonel Rimfire' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a mongoose and Cool Cat's arch-nemesis who is the segment's primary antagonist. Other characters *'Claude Cat' (also voiced by Billy West): TBD *'Officer Bulldog and the Thief Crow': two characters who mainly appear in the cold openings. Officer Bulldog is tasked to capture (and beat up) the Thief Crow, who is seen committing crimes before getting captured and beaten up by Officer Bulldog. Recurring gags Classic *Yakko and Wakko saying "Hello, nurse!" when they see a beautiful woman (usually Hello Nurse or Minerva) and jumping into her arms. *Sylvester constantly failing to catch Tweety and being caught by Hector. Original *Bobo driving Rose mad in the Lego's Place segments (like the SpongeBob SquarePants gag where Patrick drives Squidward mad while he goes to the Krusty Krab). *Mojo Jojo losing his patience with his henchmen, mainly Cecil. *Mac and Tosh usually annoying Penelope. Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robbie Doggie, Droopy, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Joe Doggie, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel, Wakko Warner, WesDragon, Tosh Gopher and Pete Puma *Jim Cummings as Morocco Mole, the Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat, Yellow Pinkie, Cecil Turtle and Dick Dastardly *Billy West as George Doggie, Eli, Tom Cat, Butch Cat, Elmer Fudd and Claude Cat *Grey DeLisle as Linda Doggie, Daphne Blake, Stacie the Speedy Dog, Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig, Toodles Galore, Miss Red Vavoom and Teary Eyed Bryte *Charlie Adler as Tyler Doggie, Jerry Mouse, Buster Bunny and Mr. Goat *Tara Strong as Karen Doggie, Bubbles, Rose and Lagan Fuller *Tress MacNeille as Jillian Doggie, Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Hello Nurse, Granny, Penelope Pussycat, Witch Hazel and Stella *Rob Paulsen as Kevin Doggie, Tyke Bulldog, Yakko Warner, Trent Wright, Mac Gopher, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Cree Summer as Wendy Doggie *Nancy Cartwright as Melissa Doggie *Mae Whitman as Agent Foxy *Eric Bauza as Pounce the Cat, Jaguar and Fang Suckle *Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat and Double-Q *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat, Wile E. Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg *Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse, the Road Runner/The Rash (speaking), the Mayor of Animalsville, the Narrator (The Powersquirrel Girls, Collin and His Pals and The Perils of Minerva Mink segments) and Peppy Lion *Maurice LaMarche as Spike Bulldog, Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Velcro, the Brain and Colonel Rimfire *Frank Welker as the Road Runner/The Rash (vocal effects), Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Tommy the Opossum (vocal effects), Hector the Bulldog, Runt the Dog, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, McWolf and Muttley * as Blossom *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Josh Keaton as Lego *Bill Fagerbakke as Wag *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Mongoose *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum (speaking) *Lara Jill Miller as Haley Flanagan *Candi Milo as Laney Jefferys *Adam Devine as Jake Henke * as Minerva Mink *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Tuffy Mouse, Ms. Sara Bellum and Ms. Keane * as Rita the Cat *Clancy Brown as Butch the Irish Dog * as Mojo Jojo *Paul Rugg as Mr. Director Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This is the third television series created by Lauren Faust. The first two were My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic for Discovery Family and Loopy and Abe for WB Kids Jr. (along with her husband Craig McCracken). *This series is considered non-canon. *The majority of the voice actors reprise their roles from their respective shows with few exceptions: **Agent Foxy is voiced by Mae Whitman instead of Deedee Magno-Hall. **Ms. Sara Bellum and Ms. Keane are both voiced by Kath Soucie instead of Jennifer Martin and Jennifer Hale, respectively. **Peppy Lion is voiced by Tom Kenny instead of . *While the Road Runner has the ability to speak in The Rash segments, he still communicates only through "beep-beep" in other segments that he appears. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:2023 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV